


Lights

by pairatime



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the War Winters and Nixon live together and Winters tries to fix a light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Another Solstice 2. Winters/Nixon, protective Nixon and hurt/comfort.

“Zaap-“

“Dick, what was that,” retired Army Captain Lewis Nixon asked as he head the soft yell from the garage and saw the lights flicker on and off for a moment.

When Nixon didn’t hear a response he pushed his paper aside and walked down the hall into the garage, “Dick?”

“Oh, Lew, its nothing just trying to fix this light and it shocked me, that’s all,” The red haired Major said as he stepped down from this stool. Shaking his hand back and forth.

“What’s wrong with your hand Dick?” Nixon said as he watched him shaking it.

“Nothing just a little tingly that’s all,” Dick said slowly opening and closing this fist.

“Are you sure, you have to be careful about electricity and stuff Dick.” He said walking closer to Winters.

“It’s fine Lew it’s stopped tingling…it’s a bit numb know. But it’s fine.

“And that’s why your should just let me call someone Dick,” Nixon said then cut off Dick before he could interrupt, “I have the money and this is my place too Dick. Now let me see that hand,” Nixon grabbed Dick’s hand and started rubbing it with his own,” is that feeling better Major?”

Winters just smiled for a moment before adding his other hand to Nixon’s hands, “Yes, it does. Thank’s Lew.”

“Good, now lets go make dinner, we can deal with that light tomorrow.”


End file.
